borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 mission flow
There are 128 missions available in Borderlands 2, 287 missions including DLCs. *Story missions are numbered and highlighted in bold text. *Side missions are bullet-listed and highlighted in italic text. **The further away from the left-hand margin a side mission is indicates that the mission directly above it must be completed before it becomes available. Main Storyline Missions #'My First Gun' #'Blindsided' Cleaning Up the Berg *''Handsome Jack Here!'' *''This Town Ain't Big Enough'' **''Bad Hair Day'' **''Shielded Favors'' ***''Symbiosis'' Best Minion Ever *''Assassinate the Assassins'' The Road to Sanctuary *''The Name Game'' *''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons!'' **''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons!'' ***''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons!'' ****''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons!'' Plan B *''Claptrap's Secret Stash'' *''Do No Harm'' **''Medical Mystery'' ***''Medical Mystery: X-Com-municate'' *''No Vacancy'' **''Neither Rain Nor Sleet Nor Skags'' *''Too Close For Missiles'' Hunting the Firehawk *''In Memoriam'' *''Cult Following: Eternal Flame'' **''Cult Following: False Idols'' ***''Cult Following: Lighting the Match'' ****''Cult Following: The Enkindling'' *''Positive Self Image'' A Dam Fine Rescue *''Mighty Morphin''' *''You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep'' **''You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP'' ***''You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party'' *''Out of Body Experience'' *''Splinter Group'' *''No Hard Feelings'' *''Mine, All Mine'' **''The Pretty Good Train Robbery'' A Train to Catch *''The Ice Man Cometh'' Rising Action *''Bandit Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Bandit Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Bandit Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Bandit Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Bandit Slaughter: Round 5'' *''The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai'' *''Slap-Happy'' *''Stalker of Stalkers'' **''Best Mother's Day Ever'' *''Safe and Sound'' *''Minecart Mischief'' *''Arms Dealing'' *''Swallowed Whole'' *''The Cold Shoulder'' **''Note for Self-Person'' *''Perfectly Peaceful'' *''Won't Get Fooled Again'' *''Clan War: Starting the War'' **''Clan War: First Place'' ***''Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop'' ****''Clan War: End of the Rainbow'' *****''Clan War: Trailer Trashing'' ******''Clan War: Wakey Wakey'' *******''Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks'' Bright Lights, Flying City *''Claptrap's Birthday Bash!'' *''The Overlooked: Medicine Man'' **''The Overlooked: Shields Up'' ***''The Overlooked: This is Only a Test'' *''Hidden Journals'' **''Torture Chairs'' *''Doctor's Orders'' Wildlife Preservation *''Rakkaholics Anonymous'' *''Poetic License'' *''Animal Rights'' *''Shoot This Guy in the Face'' The Once and Future Slab *''The Bane'' *''Home Movies'' *''Hell Hath No Fury'' *''Written by the Victor'' *''Statuesque'' *''Rocko's Modern Strife'' **''Defend Slab Tower'' *''Hyperion Contract #873'' * 3:10 to Kaboom * Breaking the Bank ** Showdown (after both 3:10 to Kaboom and Breaking the Bank are complete) * Animal Rescue: Medicine ** Animal Rescue: Food *** Animal Rescue: Shelter The Man Who Would Be Jack Where Angels Fear to Tread *''BFFs'' *''Bearer of Bad News'' *''Demon Hunter'' (after Animal Rescue: Shelter is complete) Where Angels Fear to Tread (Part 2) *''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5'' *''The Chosen One'' *''Monster Mash (Part 1)'' **''Monster Mash (Part 2)'' ***''Monster Mash (Part 3)'' *''A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man'' **''A Real Boy: Face Time'' ***''A Real Boy: Human'' *''Customer Service'' *''Kill Yourself'' *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' *''Capture the Flags'' *''The Lost Treasure'' *''The Great Escape'' Toil and Trouble *''Hungry Like the Skag'' *''This Just In'' *''Uncle Teddy'' *''Get to Know Jack'' Data Mining The Talon of God *''You. Will. Die. (Seriously.)'' DLC Missions Campaign DLC Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary Non-Campaign DLC Creature Slaughterdome *''Creature Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Creature Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Creature Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Creature Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Creature Slaughter: Round 5'' The Raid on Digistruct Peak *''Dr. T and the Vault Hunters'' **''A History of Simulated Violence'' ***''More History of Simulated Violence'' Headhunter Packs T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest #'The Bloody Harvest' *''Trick Or Treat'' The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler #'The Hunger Pangs' *''Grandma Flexington's Story'' **''Grandma Flexington's Story: Raid Difficulty'' How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day #'Get Frosty' *''Special Delivery'' Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre #'A Match Made on Pandora' *''Learning to Love'' Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax #'Fun, Sun, and Guns' *''Victims Of Vault Hunters'' fr:Missions (Borderlands 2) ru:Задания Borderlands 2 uk:Список завдань (Borderlands 2) Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Missions Category:Borderlands 2 missions